Kiss
by Piketuxa
Summary: Já fazia alguns dias que, toda vez que eu olhava para ele, sentia meu estômago revirar e uma vontade de agarrá-lo me tomar...


**Kiss**

**Capítulo único**

Estávamos sozinhos naquela sala.

Não havia trabalho para fazer, não haviam problemas na cidade, nem bandidos ou ladrões para que fôssemos chamados com alguma urgência.

O pessoal desse departamento estava no restaurante do prédio, almoçando, apenas eu e Kotetsu havíamos sobrado – eu não estava com fome, ele dormia.

Preguiçoso como sempre, ele estava esparramado em sua poltrona, que jazia inclinada para trás. O boné verde cobria seu rosto e impedia que a luz do sol o acordasse, e apenas me instigava ainda mais a tirá-la.

Desviei os olhos, colocando a caneca, onde anteriormente havia café, na mesa, e tentando, a todo custo, não olhar para ele.

Já fazia alguns dias que, toda vez que eu olhava para ele, sentia meu estômago revirar e uma vontade de agarrá-lo me tomar, onde eu tinha que pensar em outras coisas para vencer o impulso de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo – e com muita dificuldade eu vencia.

Não sei se é toda a confusão que está na minha mente ou se foi depois de presenciá-lo se jogar na frente do ataque do Lunatic e me salvar que eu sinto isso, mas o fato é que eu sinto, e sinto em níveis cada vez mais altos.

E fica cada vez mais difícil me segurar, como estava sendo nesse momento.

Vê-lo tão desprotegido fazia minha mão formigar, e mais e mais vontade eu tinha de beijá-lo secretamente.

Fechei o punho, me forçando a resistir, mas não pude aguentar por muito tempo e, silenciosamente, me aproximei de sua poltrona, ouvindo-o roncar e respirar levemente.

As mãos atrás da cabeça e os sentidos desprotegidos me instigaram. _"Que mal há? Contanto que ele não saiba, ficaremos bem"_, sussurrava para mim uma voz na minha mente, era como se meu lado pervertido quisesse, a todo custo, aquilo.

E eu também passei a querer.

Calmamente, dei a volta na poltrona, me pondo de frente com o corpo inerte e, com cuidado tirei-lhe o boné, sorrindo minimamente ao notar que ele ainda dormia, meus olhos se focando automaticamente nos lábios entreabertos.

Me apoiando nos braços da cadeira, debrucei sobre seu corpo com suavidade e encostei levemente meus lábios nos dele. Tomando extremo cuidado para que meus braços não tocassem em seu corpo, ou para que meu cabelo não roçasse em seu rosto.

Sorri levemente ao afastar as bocas, satisfeito em ver que havia tido êxito em meu intento. Me pus a me afastar, queria mais, claro, mas era perigoso que ele acordasse e… bem, eu não sabia como ele iria reagir e nem queria arriscar.

Mas quando os olhos da cor do ouro se arregalaram e se prenderam nos meus, meu coração disparou. Temia que ele descobrisse e isso causasse uma separação entre nós, o que eu diria se ele perguntasse o que estava fazendo?

Fui surpreendido quando as mãos morenas seguraram meu rosto e, num movimento rápido, os lábios de Kotetsu estavam contra os meus, pressionando-os fortemente.

Eu não sabia como reagir, mas quando a língua dele invadiu minha boca, só pude retribuir.

Nem conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aqueles lábios que se movimentavam docemente contra os meus eram mesmo os de Kotetsu? Ele estava mesmo me beijando?

Seus dedos carinhosos brincavam com os fios loiros do meu cabelo, outros deslizavam sobre a pele do meu pescoço me arrepiando.

Quando suas mãos desceram pelo meu colo, indo na direção do zíper da minha blusa, o medo me tomou e, rondado pelo susto, tentei me mexer, esquecendo que estava apoiado no braço da poltrona.

Minha mão escorregou e eu, literalmente, caí de bunda no chão. Sentia que meu rosto queimava e, ao fitar ele, vi-o lambendo os lábios, o que me fez ficar ainda mais envergonhado.

— Desde quando está acordado? — bradei furioso, na realidade escondendo minha vergonha. Sentia que se não fosse firme, a qualquer momento minha voz oscilaria.

— Desde o momento que você tirou meu boné. — ele respondeu sorrindo malicioso. — Ei Bunny, o que você estava fazendo? — ele perguntou rindo, maldito!

— Tiger, você está ocupado? — a porta da sala foi aberta e por ela entrou Sky High, que lia algo em uma folha. Ao não ouvir nenhuma resposta, ele ergueu os olhos, franzindo o cenho ao olhar para mim. — O que houve com você, Barnaby-san?

— Eu tropecei e caí — respondi simplesmente, levantando e limpando o pó inexistente da minha roupa, jogando o boné de Kotetsu em cima dele e rumando até a saída rapidamente —, se me dão licença.

Disse, mas nem esperei uma resposta, já estava fora da sala.

Por Deus, o que havia acontecido naquela sala?


End file.
